Whole Lotta History
by RISVULove
Summary: References to Ghost. Alex comes back from WPP to find Olivia and Casey together- and she couldn't be happier that the woman she's loved ever since she's laid eyes on is happy, even if it's not with her. Olivia/Casey. Alex/Olivia references. Oneshot.


"ADA Alexandra Cabot.." I hear the ADA's announcement and I realise that's my cue

I walk through the courtroom doors and the first thing I see is her eyes. They shoot up, meeting mine, a look of shock on her face. Sure she knew I was alive, doesn't mean she's not surprised to see me

I take in her features, I swear she hasn't aged a day since I left. She's gorgeous. Still the beautiful Olivia Benson I remember.

We're out of the courtroom after around ten minutes and Olivia, Elliot and I are alone for a couple of minutes, the new ADA still packing up inside.

I say 'new ADA', she's not though. She's been here for three years. It's then I realise I've missed three years of these peoples lives.

How's Elliot been? The kids? Kathy?

What's Olivia done.. Has she moved on?

"So... I mean, Alex you're back" Elliot says still in shock and I smile softly

"I am. I'm not sure for how long but I'm here. How've you been keeping? How's everybody?"

"Okay I mean.. Nothing's really changed, uh- how about you?"

I shrug, downplaying my personal hell "It's been... WPP I guess, never really a walk in the park.."

She still hasn't said anything so I turn to her, meeting her eyes all my feelings for her bubbling back just as they were before "Liv, you're quiet. How've you been?"

She shakes her head, still not saying anything to me. I notice the looks Elliot's giving her, urging her to say something

I get a really bad feeling. Really, really bad. What's wrong?

"Babe? You okay?" I hear her voice from behind me and immediately both their sets of eyes go to her

"Y-Y.." She clears her throat, her voice raw and gritty, an aspect I always loved in her. It used to drive me wild "Yeah. I'm fine Case"

The redhead is beside me, a smile on her face and she offers me her hand

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Casey Novak, the-"

"-new ADA. Yeah, I know" I give the sincerest smile I can muster up "It's nice to meet you" I shake her hand and as she breaks her contact with me I notice her arms slip around Olivia.

They're together.

Oh.

That was my bad feeling. I knew trusting my gut could lead me to something I wouldn't necessarily like to hear.

Well, I guess I should've guessed she'd have moved on. It has been three years.. With my replacement though?

"So Alex, would you like to join us for drinks?" Casey asks and I look Olivia who's eyes nearly pop out of her head

"No, uh, thanks though Casey. I'd hate to intrude"

"Hey. It's not intruding, I'm sure you and these two have some catching up to do"

I look between the two people in question, Elliot's looking to Olivia who's looking completely lost

"Um, yeah, Alex drinks sounds great. Olivia?" Elliot says and Olivia just nods and quietly excuses herself away from us, walking in the direction I remember the bathrooms to be

Casey goes to follow her but in a moment of what I like to think of as bravery I grab her wrist and stop her moving any further

"Please stay here.. I have something's I need to say to her"

"Oh, yeah sure" she smiles awkwardly and let's me walk ahead of her

I do and after a minutes walk through the familiar halls I'm in the ceramic white courthouse bathroom, listening to her sobs from the stall

"Liv, come out here" I say, my tone a lot stronger than I feel and I hear her sniffling and trying to regain some composure

The lock on the stall door clicks and I'm met with a red eyed Olivia

"I-I... Are you coming for drinks?" She asks and I nod

"Maybe. Not before we talk.. Olivia, it's been three years, it's okay that you've moved on with her, ya know?"

She's washing her hands, doing something to occupy herself and when she's finished she turns back to me

"I waited for you, it's not like I moved on straight away. I hated her at first because she was replacing the person I loved so much and the person it nearly killed me to lose..."

I shake my head and move closer to her, brushing my fingers over her flushed cheek

"Did you really think I expected you to wait for me Liv? I was gone for three years, I mean, how could I have asked you to wait? Without this case I wouldn't even be back now and after this I might be moved again. I never expected you to wait Olivia, at all"

Or at least I shouldn't have. A part of me always hoped she'd wait but I guess upon reflection that's just ridiculous.

"I have a question though Liv"

She looks up to me, meeting my eyes with her considerably softened ones

"Anything"

"Does she treat you right? I mean... she loves you. She doesn't screw you around?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes as she leans back against the sink

"No, she doesn't screw with me, Casey's... the best" she whispers out the last couple of words and I smile, a real smile- Olivia's happy and isn't that what you want for the person you love? You want them to be happy- whether it's with you or not you don't care as long as they are truly happy

I place a gentle kiss against her lips and it's just the same as I remember, her soft lips still have that rare taste- one that's uniquely Olivia

"I'm glad your happy Olivia. Please, let's not make this be awkward between us. I understand you're hers now and honestly Liv, I couldn't be happier"

Unless it was me- but this is a pretty great second best

"Okay. Friends?" She asks and I nod, smiling

"We always have been Liv, that's never changed... for me anyway"

"Me either.. You know Al, you'll always hold a special place in my heart, don't you?"

"I do and I'm so happy to hear it but I understand she's in your heart now, she has it fully and Olivia, you deserve her"

"Thank you- for your blessing"

I nod and gesture towards the doors "We better get back to them. I think drinks sounds great. You wanna catch me up on what I've missed around here?"

She smirks at me "Where can I even start?"

"The beginning is always a good place"

She shoves me playfully as we walk out of the bathroom doors and I shove her back after a minute, when she's least expecting it and she stumbles

"You're so dead" she threatens and I roll my eyes

"Well that's nothing new Liv, I think after three years of being 'dead' that stops being a threat"

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace

"I've really missed you. It's good to have you back"

"I missed you too Olivia"

Everyday.


End file.
